Obsession -Maximized-
by mnkm
Summary: (In the end, it was remade anyways.) / Kira Tsubasa wasn't the type of girl who thought about romance. But the moment her friends showed her the debut live of µ's, with their respective initial three girls... she wasn't so sure anymore if she could ignore her growing feelings for the leader of µ's. / TsubaHono.


_Hmm? What's that? You thought I wasn't going to remake this? Well yeah, I wasn't._

 _But something changed my mind._

 _...just kidding. Nothing changed my mind. I lied. I was always planning on rewriting this, just waaaaay later. But now that I have nothing to do, since my life is filled with emptiness and bullshit, I decided... meh, why wait until then when I could just restart again now? And thus, the destroyed story is now back, as... drumrolls..._ _ **Obsession Maximized**_ _! See what I did there? wwww I don't even know what I did myself._

 _Anyways. Yeah. I'm back. And this time... it's going to be worse! The hole "bad family" drama shit?_ Stays _. The whole AnjuMaki stuff?_ Stays _. ErenaEri? Stays/added, idk, too lazy to recheck. Anything stupid that was in the original?_ Stays _. The only difference? More writing, longer, etc... maybe. Haha._

 _Be prepared for cancer, cancer, and more cancer! Coming up next, Obsession Maximized!_

 _Also... I just want to ask for your opinions (if anyone even reads this part), should I start a new blog and try to keep it alive again? The first one was a failure, the second one I got too lazy. This time, should I start a blog/website (if possible) to showcase things like fanfictions, songs composed, arts, etc? Because either ways it's going to be a waste of space and I doubt anyone would even check me out and... meh nevermind. AS IF I CAN BUILD WEBSITES, BAKA. -rawr-_

* * *

 **Prologue -Maximized-**

* * *

A brunette sat alone in a room, stretching her arms and legs as she let out a moan. " _Aaahhh..._ "

Accompanying her moan was silence. Or perhaps she could count the faint sound of other students talking outside the room, passing by, but to be honest that didn't really register within her mind. The room... no, the entire world might have as well as been silent to her. She didn't hear anything. She couldn't hear anything. She wouldn't hear anything.

Right now... all that mattered was this refreshing silence...

"...Can I do? I take it, baby..." she sang quietly and reached her hand towards the ceiling. "Can I do? I make it, baby..."

Inaudible to her ears, loud footsteps approached the room. "T...Tsubasa!" a voice shouted as the door was pushed open loudly.

With a loud _bang_ , Tsubasa jolted up from the sofa in shock. " _Waaahhhh!_ "

"Tsubasa!" the brunette's friend, accompanied by another friend, shouted. The shouting girl had long magenta hair and a small, barely noticeable mole under her left eye. The other girl had slightly-less-long auburn hair, and a princess-like aura surrounding her entire self.

"Erena!" Tsubasa shrieked.

"Tsubasa, we got something you mi-" the auburn-haired girl started talking, but she was cut off by Erena, the magenta-haired girl.

She rushed towards the brunette right away. "Tsubasa, you _have_ to see this! It's-"

The brunette suddenly got up, surprising the two newcomers. "What the heck, Erena!? You scared the sh... shi... crap out of me!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong with the both of you!?"

The auburn girl chuckled. "Nothing wrong with me, as far as I know."

"Shut up, Anju..." Erena muttered, then sighed. "Sorry, Tsubasa. But, you've _got_ to see this!" she exclaimed again.

"W-well, okay, what is it?" Tsubasa asked.

Erena nodded, and Anju took out a CD. "It's footage of another school idol group. This group seems really impressive and Erena here thi-"

" _Haauuwhwhh..._ u-uh, sorry, what?" the brunette yawned. "Can you, uh, repeat that?"

"Damn it, Tsubasa!" the magenta-haired friend groaned. "Why are you sleepy!?"

Our heroine shrugged. "Because I'm... uh... sleepy?"

"..."

Anju coughed, getting heir attention. "Anyways, Erena here thinks you'd be interested in seeing how our probably potential rival idol group performs."

Tsubasa scratched her head. "Well, uh.. okay. How old is this group?"

"Oh, they just started," Erena answered.

"...uh huh."

Anju sighed. "Let's just watch it, come on." She opened the nearby laptop sitting on the desk, and plopped the CD into the DVD reader... thing. I don't know, don't ask me, I don't know anything about that stuff. Anyways, she clicked some things on the screen and a video opened. The three observed the video for a while.

"...why isn't there any-" Before she could finish, Erena took out the earphone jack from the laptop. "...nevermind," Tsubasa stopped talking.

The video seemed okay. There were three girls dancing. _Okay, seems nice..._ Tsubasa thought. She focused on the girl in the center, an orange-haired girl with just the cheerfullest expression one could imagine. For some reason... somehow, her eyes were drawn to this girl. Not the blue-haired girl with eyes that looked like it could pierce through others, not the silver-haired girl who seemed like she was just going with the flow of her friends... but that center orange-haired girl, with the smile of huge power. _...well, however you describe it, it's just basically... amazing. She's amazing._ The brunette gulped. "This is... amazing..."

Erena smiled. "This live is great no matter how many times you watch it."

"They have three members just like us," Anju said, "and the teamwork they demonstrate is... is _unbelievable_ , Tsubasa."

Nodding to their words, the brunette stared on at the orange-haired idol. "Yes... especially her..." Erena continued. "She possesses are certain charm that just... makes others unable to turn away!"

Tsubasa gulped again. She watched the girl in the video twirl. She watched her jump around. She watched her extend a hand towards the screen.

"..." The brunette wouldn't say anything. But she shivered. _Oh, my, God... she's adorable, she's adorable, she's adorable oh my God! Kyaaaaa..._

Erena frowned. "...uhhh, Tsubasa..." she muttered. The brunette didn't respond. "..."

"Haha... perhaps you should calm down a little?" Anju suggested.

Not that Tsubasa did anyways.


End file.
